


As We All Know

by Bittersugar



Category: Billy Lynn's Long Halftime Walk (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 灵魂伴侣AU





	As We All Know

 

 

比利·林恩从来没给军队里的任何人看过自己手腕内侧的那串字。

 

这跟那套“不问不说”的原则差不多，甚至每个人都被配了一个护腕做以遮挡。但其实这也没必要——同样的字眼，只有被你的灵魂伴侣吐出，才能让你由内而外地沸腾起来。

 

不过比利很怀疑这种说法。不管他的灵魂伴侣是谁，他都不希望对方叫他“ ** **比利小妞**** ”，而且还是“ ** **全美最爽的比利小妞**** ”。

 

这串字在他成人礼当天早上出现，那时的凯特琳还没被生活逼出悍妇风范。他的二姐相信生活中一切真善美，认为比利的另一半必然是个风趣幽默的人，正好弥补他的羞涩与笨拙。他的大姐抱着孩子点头说对，妈妈耸耸肩说她试过更糟糕的。而他爸爸，对这事根本一丁点儿都不上心。

 

还在学校里熬日子的比利开始躲着那些可能会说出这句话的人，直到一场降临到凯特琳身上的灾难彻底改变了姐弟俩的命运。

 

开车去沃斯堡的路上比利的手腕一直隐隐发热，现在回想起来，那大概是他在寻求灵魂伴侣路上迈出的至关重要的一步。撬棍砸烂萨博的前挡风时，他想凯特琳的心大概也跟这玻璃似的，倒是还连着，然而碎得密密麻麻。

 

接下来的事情，比利差不多只记得校董事会主席说他不能上台领毕业证。律师花费了不少心力才免去他的牢狱之灾，但条件便是他必须参军。

 

而到训练营的第一天，比利便慌了神——“ ** **小妞**** ”这个词几乎满天飞。

 

 

 

大卫·戴姆痛恨甜食，无论这人是谁，用“ ** **要来袋彩虹糖吗**** ”来做开场白都太过糟糕了。

 

可偏偏事与愿违，在高中成为明星四分卫之前，他就得上了低血糖。这毛病不大也不小，有时候吃上颗糖蹲一会儿就万事大吉，可有时候却也能猝不及防地摔得他啃上一嘴草皮。最为尴尬的便是在雾气蒸腾的浴室里，被光溜溜地被抬出去可不带一星半点的光彩。

 

他别无选择地开始吃糖，渐渐发现甜食并没有想象中糟糕。而无可避免地，彩虹糖成了他的最爱。若是有奶油蛋糕，他也会欣然接受。

 

最初戴姆有些忐忑，可事情的发展又叫他放下心来。身边没人会问他要不要来袋彩虹糖，只会反过来问他讨糖吃。

 

事情按照预计的轨道发展，他拿到高尔夫奖学金、进入北卡罗来纳大学。《华尔街日报》、《财富》、《哈珀斯》滋润着他聪明的脑子，而橄榄球则让他保持了好身材以及高人气。然而看到征兵广告的那天，自手腕处传来的热度烧得一切都乱了套。大卫·戴姆顾不得家人的劝阻，上了战场直奔阿富汗。

 

可直到他从阿富汗辗转来到了伊拉克，也没人问他要不要来袋彩虹糖。

 

 

 

到达伊拉克的第一天，比利就觉得大事不妙。

 

倒不是说他挨了枪子或是断了条胳膊腿，实际上他就只是和B连二排一班的其他弟兄们站好队等着班长。二级军士长是个结实的大家伙，被晒成棕色的皮肤像是抹了油，就连头顶都在发光。可仔细瞧瞧，这个粗犷的大兵又似乎是个面善的人。

 

汗水在凯夫拉头盔下聚集，让比利的头跟伊拉克的空气一样变得湿热起来。就在汗珠要从眼皮上淌下来的时候，远方走过来一个士兵。

 

他步伐稳健，看上去极有目标性。相较于军士长那一身张扬的肌肉，二排一班的班长可真是个小家伙了。可哪怕隔了老远，比利似乎都能感受到对方锐利的目光。那双眼睛不知怎么，似乎就是在盯着他。比利抽动一下食指，心脏突然如跑了几千米一般开始狂跳。最要命的，便是手腕内侧的印记似乎也在隐隐发热。

 

比起当兵，班长看上去更像是来给军队拍征兵广告的。

 

他身材挺拔，头发服服帖帖地压在帽子下。贴身的T恤后背湿了一片，前面的布料浅浅地勾勒出胸腹肌肉的轮廓。班长脸部线条锋利，尤其是那双灰色的眼睛，周边似乎躁动着疯狂，像是翻涌的风暴。

 

那眼神如鹰隼一般慑人，叫比利瞬间意识到“被盯上就完蛋了”这一铁则。

 

“欢迎来到伊拉克，小妞们。”

 

这声音透着讥讽和辛辣，年轻人身上似乎扛着整个美国的愤世嫉俗。比利的手腕越来越热，他下意识地瞧了一下班长的左腕，那里被护腕遮了个严严实实。

 

“我是你们的班长，大卫·戴姆。”

 

戴姆背着手慢慢地在队伍前巡视一遍，比利简直怀疑对方会听到自己的心跳声。如果戴姆在他面前停下，大兵毫不怀疑自己会把心脏当着他的面吐出来。

 

“我不管你们是为了什么参军、也不在乎你们都是谁。在我这里，只有三条规则——第一，服从命令；第二，带上足够的子弹；第三，在战场上保护好自己的屁股。我不会向你们做什么把你们活着带回来的狗屁保证。恭喜你们，你们现在是美利坚合众国的婊子了！”

 

比利的心咯噔了一下，可要命的热度丝毫没有退却。

 

他有种预感，介于好与坏之间。若是放在日后，他便会发现自己的预感是如此精准。也许直到进入坟墓，比利·林恩也没法评判大卫·戴姆是怎样的人。所以此时此刻，他选择暂且忽略这种感觉。

 

 

 

“你好像对林恩很上心，戴维，这很少见。”

 

施鲁姆放下手里的资料，脸上挂着与自身粗狂风格不相符的狡黠笑容。看他的第一眼你会觉得这是台笨重的卡车，但戴姆知道里头装着全世界最精密的零件。所以一如既往地，施鲁姆发现了事情的根本所在。

 

“他是个少年犯——以防你的眼睛刚才用来喘气了，我再告诉你一遍——我得对队伍里的每个人都知根知底，每个人。”

 

二级军士长耸耸肩，他要比一般人更了解上士一些。因此他站起身活动了下筋骨，对着班长点了点头：“既然你放心不下，我们就去亲自确认一下。”

 

戴姆看上去还想辩解几句，但施鲁姆已经打开了门。伊拉克的热风从门外席卷而来，把屋子里凉爽的空气搅了个一干二净。戴姆放下翘在桌子上的腿，起身跟上施鲁姆。军士长是对的，他确实放心不下。若是班里其他人是少年犯，戴姆也许会睁一只眼闭一只眼。但放在比利·林恩身上，就仿佛有什么东西驱使他去弄清楚。

 

这感觉戴姆并不陌生，就是这股动力让他踏上了阿富汗的土地。

 

他有种预感，介于好与坏之间。他在比利·林恩身上感受到了一些值得他托付的东西，可少年犯的背景又叫戴姆皱紧眉头。哪怕施鲁姆跟他说过数百遍灵魂伴侣带给他的益处，大卫·戴姆都打从心底抗拒这个。

 

班长和军士长刚一抵达训练场，就瞧见一辆被拖回来的悍马。戴姆抄起手臂皱紧眉头，手腕处的印记隐隐发热。

 

仿佛要印证白纸黑字的少年犯身份一样，比利·林恩从驾驶座里滚了下来，而蒙托亚从另一侧翻出来。戴姆大步朝前走去，仿佛是在呼应他的怒火，护腕下的皮肤简直是在发烫了。

 

蒙托亚先一步看见了戴姆，脸上生不如死的表情让施鲁姆差点儿没绷住笑出来。

 

而比利最先看到的是戴姆的鞋尖。他仿佛知道了这人是谁一般，视线缓慢地向上移动。先是滑过笔直的长腿，再来是精悍的腰肢；从鼓着肌肉的手臂到结实的胸膛，最后才是戴姆那张哪怕紧绷着也依旧不减英俊的脸。

 

比利心跳加速，哪怕戴姆看上去想同时用至少一百种方法弄死他。

 

而戴姆也差不多确实那样做了。

 

蒙托亚老老实实地修着车，而比利则像条哈巴狗，伸着舌头在伊拉克的热风里围着险些报废的悍马跑得晕头转向。至于他的主人，无疑是大卫·戴姆了。

 

手腕处只增不减的热度让只是站在一边观看的戴姆也跟着口干舌燥了起来，他还没忘记今天的目的，但也记的不是那么清楚、以至于施鲁姆挑着眉看了他一眼。因此，戴姆咳嗽了一下，确保自己的声音一如既往。

 

“二等兵林恩！你就是个瘪三！”

 

林恩这个名字滑过戴姆的舌尖，带起一股异样的感觉。比利穿着军队的T恤，汗水浸透了大半个后背，让他的脖颈和手臂都在闪闪发光。

 

“你愚蠢的行为毫无借口，你肯定前科累累对吧？我们都听说了你在德州的狗屁行为！”

 

戴姆啐了一口，而施鲁姆适时地接上话头。他的声音不比戴姆那般低沉，却更为浑厚有力。比起戴姆的责骂，二级军士长则像是发号施令。一般情况下，比利是不会去同时招惹这两个人的。

 

“你已经不在德州了，所以大声说出来！！”

 

比利又绕着悍马跑了一圈：“长官，我只是想为大家争光。”

 

......

 

施鲁姆和蒙托亚看了眼还在一旁折腾的戴姆和比利，把视线移回棋盘上。

 

悍马早已修整完毕，可距离比利结束体罚似乎还遥遥无期。戴姆蹲在地上，已经受够了“保卫祖国”、“打倒恐怖分子”、“为伊拉克带来民主”这样的答案了。

 

他看上去有些气急败坏。

 

比利已经看出来了，这根本就是戴姆的主意，军士长只是过来帮忙的。可他想不通，为什么戴姆会对这事如此上心。

 

不过这并不妨碍他打从心底里就不想向戴姆屈服的劲头。这很奇怪，若是施鲁姆，他也许已经交代出问题的答案了；然而面对戴姆，他就是没办法轻易投降。

 

可事与愿违，班长还是在单杠旁得到了他想要的。而尽管那答案对于少年犯的事几乎是最好的解释，上士还是用鼻子哼了一声。那股驱使他的奇怪动力终于平息下来，手腕也不再灼烫了。

 

他心情大好，甚至去买了袋彩虹糖。

 

 

 

比利发现戴姆有很多自相矛盾的地方。

 

施鲁姆说，你有多恨戴姆，最后就会发现自己有多爱他。这话再对不过，因为戴姆总是变着法子地努力做个尖酸刻薄的混蛋。

 

在伊拉克的日子勉强算得上苦中作乐，可大卫·戴姆却能让你过得生不如死。B连二排一班的每个人都领教过戴姆的厉害，他的体罚向来毫不留情，而他的眼神是如此锐利狠辣，简直像为寻找该被踢屁股的混蛋们而生。

 

挂在睫毛上的汗水模糊了视线，可比利依旧跟在队伍里机械地迈着步子。说不准是什么击中了他，比利灵光一现——戴姆如此精通体罚之道，说不定他自己就没少栽过跟头。

 

蝰蛇基地的每个人都见识过上士的恶作剧，哪怕面对副总统他也面不改色。可大伙同样见过戴姆搭着毛巾、拎着水桶，被长官勒令擦车的模样。比利敢打赌，哪怕戴姆做班长之前是最出色的，他定然也因为“他妈的自由党”和尖利的唇舌吃了不少苦头。

 

“别发呆，比利！”戴姆一眼将他从队伍里揪了出来，一如既往地精准。

 

二级军士长曾经神秘兮兮地跟他们说戴姆很可怕，因为他能看清黑暗中的东西。这技艺成就于无数次实战经验的积累，伴随着难以名状的巨大危险。若是想搜寻恐怖分子，大兵们就必须走出基地。再没人同戴姆那般热衷于徒步前行，二排一班的小伙子们几乎每次都是一脸不情愿地被赶下悍马。

 

班长说他不会给出什么令人安心的狗屁承诺，可他却试着教会所有人保护自己。

 

这个道理比利在很久之后才真正领悟到，而在那之前，他发现了上士身上第二个让人觉得矛盾的地方。

 

戴姆喜欢吃糖，彩虹糖胜过水果硬糖，排在最后的是奶糖。

 

悍马朝着目的地行进，二等兵们一言不发地抱着枪。他们还算新兵蛋子，肾上腺素作祟，兴奋和恐惧混合在一起。

 

比利坐在戴姆对面，后者正闭目养神。他放任自己将视线落在戴姆高挺的鼻梁和抿成一条线的嘴唇上，护腕下的皮肤隐隐发烫。车里很热，赛克斯令人厌烦地扭来扭去。戴姆的手抖动了一下，灰色的风暴瞬间朝着比利涌去。

 

压迫感很快就消失了，于此同时宛如灼烧一般的感觉自比利手腕传来。

 

戴姆移开视线，像头巡视领地的猎豹般扫视着其他人，接着若无其事地从口袋里掏出一袋开封的彩虹糖。那鲜艳的红色是如此醒目，激得比利瞪大眼睛。

 

五颜六色的糖果被上士倒进嘴巴里，由于高温三三两两的糖豆黏在了一起。车里出奇地安静，所有人都盯着戴姆，仿佛他正嚼着颗手榴弹。这画面有些超现实，比利想着，可神秘的热度烧得他舌尖发干，只想张开嘴巴。

 

“你想来点儿吗，比利？”

 

灰色的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，比利把那称为戴姆的洗礼。他早就发现了这视线，带着认可，但更多的是探寻。班长看他的眼神如此不同，像是肆虐的风暴终于找到了让它平静下来的海湾，让比利有种点头同意的冲动。

 

但最终，二等兵摇摇头：“谢谢，但还是不要了，长官。”

 

 

 

戴姆发现比利身上有些东西。

 

带着这丝探寻和尚不确定的疑虑，上士把视线放在这个二等兵身上的时间越来越多了，多到连施鲁姆都忍不住揶揄他几句。

 

比利有点儿像施鲁姆，是那种戴姆可以把整个B连二排一班托付出去的存在。但每当戴姆这么想，这德州来的少年犯就会变着花样地提醒戴姆他有多独特。不仅是比利自身，护腕下皮肤的热度同样不辞辛劳。

 

他一眼就看出比利在发呆。

 

二等兵的视线固定在洛迪斯的后衣领上，手臂的摆动几乎和曼戈同步。他看上去比任何时候都认真，可戴姆就是没理由地知道他在发呆。

 

当队伍再一次经过他面前时，戴姆清清嗓子：“二等兵林恩，你这小妞，你是睡着了吗？”他满意地瞧见比利的手臂抽动了一下，可随后就皱紧眉头——自己右手的指头同样不受控制。因此戴姆抿紧嘴唇，声音冷酷：“林恩加罚十圈，其他人解散！”

 

施鲁姆挑起眉毛，脑门的反光叫戴姆心烦意乱。他当然知道自己在做什么，却不太清楚自己要做什么。

 

而当莱克躺上手术台的那天，戴姆才真正确定下来。

 

那是迄今为止B连二排一班战损最惨重的一次，莱克不断地大喊大叫、踢打挣扎。戴姆是第一个冲上去帮忙按住他的人，随后是比利。莱克痛苦地看着戴姆，像是看着他唯一的救赎。难以言喻的酸涩感叫比利胸口发疼。莱克的反应比不上比利此前看过的电影，但那正是因为他没在演戏。没有化妆、没有血浆，同样不靠演技。莱克一辈子都没法拿奥斯卡，可得奥斯卡的人一辈子都演不出莱克的痛苦。

 

戴姆瞧见泪水顺着比利的脸往下淌，混着泥和血，落到看不出颜色的衣服上。他想看得再清楚些，却发现自己的视线也是一片模糊。

 

莱克终于平静下来，而比利在救助站外的嚎啕大哭令戴姆的心再度揪起来。

 

他手腕发烫，脑子几乎一片空白。比利结实地撞进他怀里，叫戴姆头晕目眩。唇齿相接的时候，戴姆弄明白了一件事——无论他要找的是什么，那东西都在比利身上。他找到比利，也就找到了那东西。

 

我知道会是你，戴姆这么说道。他一直说，说到比利只能用不得章法的亲吻堵住他的嘴。

 

 

 

出发前比利买了袋彩虹糖。

 

他在集合前的最后时间赶到了训练场，收到了戴姆凌厉的眼刀。糖豆被收在比利胸前的口袋里，伊拉克的高温还没来得及让它们化成一团。

 

他们照例等在队伍的末尾，早已忘记这默契从何而来。

 

戴姆高上比利几公分，可十九岁的德州青年相信自己还有很多发挥的空间。热风自颈后吹来，火热得仿佛是那日在储藏室里戴姆的呼吸。比利的手心在出汗，手腕处的温度坚定而炙热，像是戴姆吻他时的感觉。

 

班长眯起眼睛，试图找出能解释比利为何险些迟到的蛛丝马迹。

 

“听好了小妞，”戴姆抱起手臂，胸腔里的心脏砰砰地跳动着。他莫名有种预感——就是今天，就是现在。“你要是再来这么晚，我就再罚你去烧大便，你这全美最爽的比利小妞。”

 

宛如一道炸雷自天空落下，比利的呼吸停了一拍，可难以言喻的美好感觉立马接着蹿上脊椎的酥麻蔓延开来。比利眨眨蓝眼睛，丝毫不在意戴姆的恐吓。他打开胸前的口袋，戴姆的神情仿佛他刚才不是从里头拿了袋彩虹糖、而是变了个大卫·科波菲尔级的戏法。

 

“要来袋彩虹糖吗，班长？”

 

 

——END——


End file.
